


Glass Walls

by lcstmercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pre - Civil War
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, B.A.R.F. | Binarily Augmented Retro Framing, Beck is a Good Guy, Blow Jobs, Bottom Quentin Beck, Civil War (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism (kinda not really), Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcstmercury/pseuds/lcstmercury
Summary: Tony chuckled as Quentin let out an involuntary mewl, and he came even closer to him, head resting on his back muscles. "Leg up." He ordered, taking Quentin's thigh and holding it at an awkward angle so that he could slide his dick back inside of him. There was a chair next to them that he rested Quentin's foot onto, and he took his hips again before pressing back inside. "Open your eyes, Q." Tony said softly, spotting his reflection in the glass of Quentin's eyes screwed shut. "You don't want to miss everyone down there, looking…"--Or the one where Tony credits Quentin entirely for his work and even throws him a celebration party for the launch of his project. Cue champagne blow jobs, and maybe a little exhibitionism.





	Glass Walls

**Author's Note:**

> give me more quentin and tony content....................

Quentin had to admit, he was honoured.

One of the floors in Stark Tower had been entirely redecorated to host the launch party of Quentin's near-finalised project, to which he was yet to name. He was thinking something along the lines of retro-framing, to which Tony had smugly come up with 'Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing - B.A.R.F. for short.' and Quentin had smacked his arm playfully. That had been a few months ago, and Quentin was still no closer to naming his life's work, which he himself found pretty sad.

There were gold-trimmed table-cloths lining the snack tables, and it seemed Tony had not taken the celebration lightly. An actual bar had been installed in the main area, surrounded by little white leather barstools and loveseats. Light music played overhead through speakers, and there was a perfect view of the city from the windows as they were on one of the top floors of the tower. Plenty of Quentin's fellow co-workers had been invited to the party, along with other Stark employees he'd never even seen before; but, as the man in celebration, lots of people were approaching Quentin to congratulate him on his latest technological advancement, something that earned a swell of pride in his chest with every compliment. Quentin had never been one for attention, but finally being praised for something he'd put his heart and soul into sat comfortably with him. Champagne in hand, Quentin was in discussion with one of the employees from a couple of floors down when something caught his eye. Tony Stark himself, one who usually adorned himself with friends and colleagues alike as a celebrity figure, was sat alone in one of the loveseats, a glint in his eye as he watched Quentin speak to the man. Something about his gaze drew Quentin to him, and, quickly wrapping up the conversation and thanking the man again for his praises, he headed over to the man.

Tony, extravagant as ever, had chosen a white suit for the evening to match the apparent colour-scheme he'd picked out for the evening. A flute of champagne was in his hand, tipped up to his lips as he watched Quentin approach. That same glint was in his eye, never leaving for a second as Quentin took a seat beside him. "If it isn't the mastermind himself behind B.A.R.F! Mr Quentin Beck, how are you this fine evening?"

"This is phenomenal, Tony. You really didn't have to do all of this for me-"

"Nonsense. It only cost what, that of a few hundred thousand. A pittance. I wanted to celebrate my favourite employee, who was behind one of, if not my favourite projects."

"Really, Tony I appreciate every opportunity you've given to me. Without you I never would've been able to work on the project, and I am so thankful for-"

"Ah ah. This is your night." Tony tipped back the champagne flute, draining the dregs of the alcohol from the glass. "Made any friends yet?"

Quentin let out a small chuckle, shaking his head. "You know I'm not much of a people person. It's all formalities."

"Right. No one really cares, as long as there's free booze and food, right?" Tony had a small grin on his face, one that Quentin mirrored himself.

"Right." He took a sip from his glass, thankful to be out of the limelight for a little bit. He hoped that nobody would approach him now that he was sat with Tony, who most people were too star-struck by to come anywhere near. Perhaps that was one of the perks of having a friends-with-benefits type of situation with the multi-billionaire boss of the company they worked for. Plus, with Tony's involvement in the project Quentin had been able to achieve levels of realism in the 'illusions' as Tony called them that he never would've thought possible. Tony wasn't just a money dispenser, the man was a pure genius. A genius who now had his hand resting lightly on Quentin's thigh.

"You know, I'm really proud of you Q. Not like a dad watching his son's first soccer-game kind of proud, but…" He started to trace small circles into the material of Quentin's pants. "Well, I'd like to show you just how proud."

Quentin blinked a couple of times at the sudden shift in energy, and he stared at Tony incredulously. "Here? Really?" He asked, a little apprehensive. They'd only been brave enough to mess around after hours, when Tony and Quentin had been implementing new ideas into the B.A.R.F. tech that they'd suddenly thought of minutes before work ended. When the building had been practically empty, and they'd both become so tense that Tony had taken it upon himself to take Quentin into his mouth, daring him to make a sound. With so many people around that evening, and with the two being the main men involved, it made Quentin a little uneasy. But with Tony's bedroom eyes and the hand on his thigh pressing further into his skin, it was only so long until Quentin was on his feet, ready to follow Tony into whatever room he'd had in mind to do their business.

"Come with me, mister…" Quentin felt his ears reddening at the sentence, but did as he was told setting his flute down on a table as he followed Tony into a conference room down the hallway. Quentin frowned as he noticed the big wall of glass, but Tony noticed his expression and smirked. "One-way glass. They can't see in but we… Can see out." He'd taken Quentin's hand and pulled him over to the table, already starting to kick off his shoes.

"Is… Is this really such a good idea? I mean, what if someone catches us?"

"So what if they do?" Tony countered, turning around and folding his arms over his chest. "You ashamed of being fucked by the boss? Think they'll laugh at you?"

"No! It's just - isn't it wrong?"

"Only if you think so." Tony approached Quentin, a softness in his expression as he cupped his cheek. "Are you up for this?"

Quentin paused for a moment, before making his mind up. "Alright. Okay, alright fine. Fuck." Another uneasy glance out of the glass windows.

Tony's face broke into a smirk, and he noticed Quentin's pink ears. "Oh no. Don't tell me you're getting off on this."

"What- no!"

"You want to feel like someone's watching? Like we're gonna get caught while I'm balls deep in your ass with you laid out on the table, is that it?"

Quentin's face twisted uncomfortably, and the blush spread to his cheeks. "I…" He couldn't finish the sentence, instead squeezing his eyes shut as his own hardness betrayed him. He heard Tony chuckle beside him, and he forced his eyes open again.

"Nothing to be _embarrassed _about honey, we're all into something. But I have a better idea. Why don't you get those pants off? You don't look awfully comfortable in them."

Quentin bit his lip, but obeyed, desperate to please Tony. He stepped out of the expensive dress-pants Tony had provided him with and placed them on a chair, his shoes discarded on the floor nearby.

"Good boy. And the rest of it?"

Quentin pulled his jacket off, noting the way that Tony's expression changed when the dress shirt came over his head not long after. He loved the way Tony looked at him like a five-star meal, and he loved the way Tony liked to order him around, giving him praises whenever he obliged. Quentin lapped up the attention like a dog with pats, and he was eager to please Tony by giving him exactly what he wanted. What _Quentin _wanted. Now, he was stood entirely naked in front of Tony, who had his tongue between his lips and his eyes dark and hungry as they flickered down to Quentin's dick. Even after being naked in his presence numerous times before, Quentin still felt a little self-conscious under his gaze, but made no attempt to cover up. Tony adored his figure, and Quentin didn't go to the gym twice a week to hide it away. Tony's fingers trailed over his toned abdomen, edging down towards his groin before sharply pulling away. "Come to the window, baby."

Quentin stifled a groan as he did he was told, feeling an almost nervous shiver run down his spine as someone glanced too-close to where he was stood.

"Good." Tony unbuckled his belt and shimmied out of his pants, before pulling a shiny packet out of his pocket - gold, Quentin noticed in amusement - and starting to unwrap. "This is a _very _nice spot to fuck you in, don't you think?" Tony asked, a hint of rhetoric in the question that Quentin answered with a small nod. "On your knees."

And he was in less than a second, leaning forward to lick a long stripe along the underside of Tony's cock before he even had to ask. Noticing Tony's hum of approval, Quentin didn't waste time in taking him into his mouth, relaxing his throat and pressing his hands on Tony's thighs for balance. Quentin used his tongue to massage the head, and murmured softly when Tony gently placed his hands in his hair, scratching his scalp with his fingertips. Eyes closed, Quentin inhaled deeply as Tony pressed further in, and when he felt his balls press into his chin Quentin's stomach did a little flip.

"You're so good for me." Tony said softly, giving him a small scratch behind his ear much like someone would do to a dog. It worked for Quentin though, who keened into his touch whilst still lapping at his dick. "God, I could just cum right now. But that would ruin the fun." Tony pulled Quentin's head back lightly by his hair, reveling in his spit-slicked lips and hooded eyes. All Tony wanted to do was fuck into his face until he was crying. But tonight was Quentin's night, and he'd make sure of that. When Quentin stood again, Tony captured his lips in a rough kiss, tasting himself on his swollen lips. After a few minutes of sloppy kissing, Tony began to tug off his jacket and shirt, refusing to break the kiss despite the awkward tangle of his arms in material. Eventually he got the offending clothes off, and lead Quentin back to the desk, condom still in hand. "You need me to prep you, or do you think you're good to go?" Tony asked, hand involuntarily moving to take Quentin's dick into it. That earned a soft moan from the other, and a small "prep". Tony nodded, reluctantly breaking the kiss to turn Quentin around and bent Quentin over, noting the redness around his ears again.

There was something about bending over and exposing himself that always embarrassed Quentin, despite the numerous times he'd had sex with other men. It was something he'd never really gotten over, but he was a lot less nervous with Tony. The man had this energy around him that relaxed him, perhaps because Quentin knew he wasn't going to hurt him. Not without consent, of course. When two fingers ghosted over his lips, Quentin parted them, taking them into his mouth and sucking gently on them. Above him he could hear Tony murmuring softly into his ear, telling him to get them nice and wet for him, so he did. He almost mourned the loss when he pulled them away from his mouth, but when a finger eased into him he had to bite back a gasp. It had been weeks since they'd last fucked, and Quentin was tight as ever; but Tony felt so good inside of him that he couldn't help but relax, releasing a small sigh as he pressed further into him. A second finger was added, and then a third, and by that point Quentin was starting to tremble, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. His dick twitched desperately between his legs, desperate for some kind of friction and as if Tony had read his mind, he removed his fingers and rolled the condom onto his own cock. He gave Quentin's ass a quick smack, which made him yelp in surprise and pleasure, before starting to ease his own length into him.

All of the tension in Quentin's core began to intensify, Tony's cock filling him perfectly from behind. He had his hands balanced on the desk, his knees shaking ever so slightly from the stimulation, and Quentin closed his eyes. With his teeth bared, Quentin gripped the wood of the desk and fought back a particularly loud moan, listening to Tony's shallow breathing behind him. He'd began to pick up the pace a little, still not all the way in but enough to make Quentin's cheeks burn red from the sensation. Quentin felt lips on his shoulders and let out a shaky gasp, eyes open again and focusing on an oddly-placed succulent in the middle of the desk. Tony's hands were on his hips, fingers digging in ever so slightly as he bucked into him, sending ripples of pleasure up his core. Quentin swore he could've cum right there and then, until Tony slowed down and eventually pulled out. "What… What are you doing?" Quentin asked in confusion, voice weak and unsteady.

"Follow me." Tony simply said in response, leaving Quentin to awkward stand back up (not entirely straight, but hey, neither was he) and follow Tony back to the window. Quentin glanced at him nervously, before Tony moved swiftly behind him and gave him a little push. The glass was cool against his flushed skin, but Quentin felt his dick hit the window and almost cringe; there were so, so many people down there… He could've sworn someone was looking right at him…

Tony chuckled as Quentin let out an involuntary mewl, and he came even closer to him, head resting on his back muscles. "Leg up." He ordered, taking Quentin's thigh and holding it at an awkward angle so that he could slide his dick back inside of him. There was a chair next to them that he rested Quentin's foot onto, and he took his hips again before pressing back inside. "Open your eyes, Q." Tony said softly, spotting his reflection in the glass of Quentin's eyes screwed shut. "You don't want to miss everyone down there, looking…"

Quentin opened his eyes again, hot flushes of arousal spiking up his core as he begrudgingly opened his eyes and glanced down at the people below, seemingly glancing up at them both. His hands rested on the glass, face pressed uncomfortably but just right against it as Tony started to buck more aggressively into him. The mixture of sensations caused Quentin's body to go into overload and he felt tears pricking his eyes from the stimulation, desperately holding back his orgasm so he could experience the pleasure for longer. In all honesty he was surprised he'd held out this long at all, especially with how good Tony's dick game was. It wasn't that long before Tony's hands slipped to the front of his thighs, gripping and stroking just by his groin, and Quentin was coming. The cord snapped and he felt himself shaking, refractorily shooting ropes of cum up the glass of the window as his orgasm ripped through him. A weak groan left his lips, and Quentin's eyes slipped shut again. Tony didn't last much longer, increasing his pace until he went still inside Quentin, shooting his own load into the condom wrapped around him. The pair were shaking and panting, and they remained still for a few moments until Tony slipped back out of Quentin, cringing at the feeling of the used condom around his dick. "Shit…"

Quentin sighed tiredly in response, awkwardly peeling himself away from the window and groaning at the sight of cum splattered up the glass. "That's fucking gross. Have you got a cloth or something?"

"Just leave it, I can get FRIDAY to send someone later."

Quentin pulled a face. "Tony, that's-"

"It's fine, Q. I'm sure they've cleaned up worse. And you think we're the only ones fucking right now? I can guarantee there's probably 3 rooms being used right now for exactly the same purpose."

"Yikes." Quentin laughed awkwardly, before spotting a tissue box and immediately reaching for them to clean himself and the window up.

"Prude." Tony muttered under his breath, but there was a hint of a smirk on his lips. He'd already started to get dressed again, after peeling off the condom and throwing it in the trash.

"Here, let me…" Quentin got on his knees again, tissue in hand, before gently wiping away the traces of cum on Tony's softening dick. With shining eyes, he took Tony into his mouth again for a moment, cleaning away what was left with his tongue before pulling away and pressing a small kiss to his thigh.

"Who's gross now?" Tony teased, giving Quentin a small grin before tugging his pants back up.

"Says the one who would've left himself covered in spunk and gone back to the party like you weren't all sticky down there." Quentin fired back, mirroring his smirk.

"Okay, you got me." Tony pressed another kiss, gentle this time, to Quentin's lips. His hand cupped his cheek tenderly, and he sighed as he pulled away. "Was that a good enough celebration present for you, Q?" Tony asked, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Quentin directly.

"Definitely." The man responded, buttoning up his shirt with a red flush still on his cheeks. "Perhaps my best one yet."

Once he was dressed, Quentin unlocked the door and headed back out, a small smile on his lips and his hair messier than before. After such an incredible fuck, he could really use something to eat. A burger sounded pretty good right now.


End file.
